Kobol (Angelica Frost)
Kobol is a human colony world in the Solace System and the primary colony for ONI National Division for the UEG and the UNSC itself. Colonized in the early 2400s and became ONI's important colonies just below Reach. ONI has one of it's most important strategists living in Kobol and for it's unknown project. It is also a planet available for fleet repairs or regroups incase if Reach falls, Kobol can be used as a secondary use for military use due to it's military assets that outnumbers Reach. It was attacked by the Covenant fleet and glassed after 1-2 months of battle. Where it was later recolonized in 2583. Kobol was not considered to be " safely-kept in secret " or " Covered in blank ink " because of it's monopoly crazy due to it's rushing industrial contracts. Kobol has three major fleets that it stationed. Along with the fleet of the known Admiral Vasquez himself that commands Battlegroup Helia. Kobol may have been the homeworld for SPARTAN-B402's father. Following after previous Wolf Six Operations, Kobol's location was already found as it contains a Forerunner Artifact that has the coordinates to a Forerunner Shield World. By 2551, the UNSC has not cracked any valuable information at this piece of artifact. Comparing the Fall of Kobol and the Fall of Reach, Kobol has lesser strategic deployments and UNSC presence were unaware of a potential Covenant Threat until the arrival of a large Covenant Fleet. Many UNSC Officers including Vice Admiral Lorens considered the deployments of Kobol slow. Due to the UEG having it's presence there at it's colonial celebration and plans to take a Covenant Flagship and capture a leader. This similar plan was also planned by Keyes, but also cancelled during the Fall of Reach. Despite UNSC Progress, Kobol were one of the Colonies that led to the Covenant's Pyrrhic Victory. Instead of leading to a decisive victory from other colonies. Notable the Colony of Kholo. Informations Kobol has a similar graph of climate compared to Earth. Though, Kobol is also a planet that accelerates the grow of crops and also has a Eribus Material ( known to be 30x thicker than Titanium but much more heavier. ) which is used by many flagships nowadays on the fleets. And because of the planet's secrecy, Spire Industries builts a Skyscraper Headquarters on Kobol Capital and sent out teams to investigate the planet below about Forerunner Technology. Forerunner Technology Around 2537, Spire Industries excavated a large mountain site that holds an iconic artifact that was used to increase ground efficiency, mobility of a ground vehicle and its firepower. This was used in 2551, when Spire Industries built the M880 Railgun Tank. Which was still a prototype until it's complete use and engagement on 2552. A Forerunner Artifact was also under the crystal caves that was later found by Spire Industries. Though, many times of taking the artifact off. There were many attempts to get the artifact and there were no result for taking it until the arrival of Dr. Catherine Halsey in the early 2552. Economy Craze The Economy craze on Kobol attracts several industries system wide. By 2525, two major industries settled in much of their major factories and headquarters to build up much of the UNSC Force. This also led the introduction of the UNSC's mobile Railgun Tank. It was rarely produced over 50 and were used in the later battles of Kobol. Thanks to the effort of the proper UNSC Evacuation, 20 of the Railgun Tanks were able to be transferred to Earth. And used by Infinity in the late 2555. Kobol was also a center of attraction for the System on Solace. Having Six other Colonies in the system, Kobol was entirely visited by it's neighboring planets around the system. Possible for Earth, but there was no clue how the Covenant could not find earth even how many civilian freighters were abandoned before it's final evacuation. The Abandoned Freighters were probably been destroyed by either a strategic planning of the UNSC or by the Covenant's Glassing. UNSC Presence The presence of the UNSC on this colony has been high following twenty years after it's discovery. Kobol became artificial to the UNSC's research as it contains a Forerunner Artifact that leads to coordinates to a Shield World. By 2551, the UNSC has not obtained these coordinates and were left with only a few mysteries to solve. Such as the prediction of slipspace jumps. Because of the mega factories of Kobol, it also produced several arnaments and both air and land assets for the UNSC Army. Mainly because of the Mega Corporations that existed on Kobol or that the planet is completely on public for trading. Fall of Kobol Main Article Fall of Kobol The Fall of Kobol was the beginning of a mark where UNSC Morale would go up but in later engagements would go down. This was notable by the UNSC's lack of response despite it's incredible manpower available. In 2551, Kobol was hit by a massive sandstorm and it took several months for major cities to recover from the natural calamity. Plus most of the Orbital Defense Platforms were under inspection for it's safety and efficiency. All fifteen ODPs were able to be online and passed inspections. Which later, these ODPs serves as the shield against a major covenant attack. Defenses Kobol itself proven to last long on major numbers of covenant ships. Though, heavily defended by the majority of the UNSC Forces and the nationalities of the personel are mostly American and Filipinos. Overall, Kobol is not picked to become the UNSC Military Stronghold, but for ONI. It is a Strategy Fortress for ONI. In March 15, 2552, it proven itself to last more than 2 months and later lost at all hands. Thanks to both Misriah Armories and Spire Industries of their Major Factories built in Kobol ( Mostly in the Philimerica Territory ). Kobol became superior over it's Aerial Force. Thanks to the assistance of the SPARTAN Commandos during the Fall of Kobol, some of the UNSC assets were able to be transferred to Reach. However, in the conclusion in Fall of Kobol. Remaining land and air assets were safely taken away, including the M880 Tank Destroyer. Thanks to that, 20,000+ of the air and land assets were added to Reach. *Total military manpower: 430,102,109 *Total land assets: 57,302 *Total naval assets: 3,709 Transport vessels;1,782 Combat vessels *Total air assets: 215,109 *Total of orbital defenses: 15 *Total of shipyards: 29 *Serviceable airports: 4,103 Orbital Locations *Aquino Orbital Defense Platform *Celestia Union Orbital Command Station Category:UEG Inner Colonies